Dispensing articles of merchandise, e.g., packaged snacks and beverages, in reliable, cost-effective fashion is a long-standing problem. Coin-operated vending machines are commonly used to dispense such articles, and the present invention is directed toward such machines
Most vending machines are large, complicated, electrically-operated, and dependent upon relatively large sales volume. Therefore, small shops, factories, offices, and the like, which have a relatively small work force, are at a disadvantage because the volume of business does not justify the installation of one of the expensive vending machines commonly available. In view of this, there is a need for a reliable, relatively inexpensive, pilferage-resistant vending machine for dispensing articles of merchandise, e.g., beverage cans. Preferably, such a machine is also compact enough to sit atop a counter or within a small refrigerator.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with reliable, cost-effective vending of articles of merchandise. A particularly important feature of the present invention is a lock-out mechanism which permits the vending of only a single item after the proper deposit of coinage in the machine. Access to any other than the item purchased is effectively prevented.